


Two Poison Hearts Are Better Than One

by villelabam666 (TaeminsLips)



Category: HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeminsLips/pseuds/villelabam666
Summary: With only a letter and a last name to go by, Talvi Margera decided to finally search for her father. Only to find herself face to face with the man who shadowed her since she was young.Her story was a sad one, having been orphaned since she was 15, emancipated at 16, and struggling to keep afloat, her meeting the famous skateboarder in an awkward circumstance threw her for a loop, and possibly one of the best things to happen in her life.
Relationships: Ville Valo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. 【Chapter I】

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This story is an old story (about 15 years old now), that was once posted to Quizilla, and then re-posted to Wattpad. I'm now re-posting it here as I've found to enjoy this platform much more. 
> 
> To fans old and new or just curious readers who happen across this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This has been edited (again)!
> 
> \---  
> Story Note::  
> This story starts at the beginning of 2005. This story also includes real life events, some of which that have been rewritten. Otherwise any and all events in this story is a work of fiction, I do not own or claim ownership to anyone besides my Original Character(s).
> 
> I will add (more) tags as I go.

Talvi took a deep breath before opening the letter, having not looked at it since she found it when she was 12. It took a couple of years for her to understand what had happened, and why her mom did what she did, and she struggled with that knowledge. Now that she was older, and learned that her father may very well be out there, she decided she needed to find him.

She only ever knew of him through her mothers suicide note, knowing she was given his last name. She couldn't remember his first name or if it was in the letter, and exhaling another deep breath she finally skimmed over the letter catching her father's name. 

_Michael..._

Swallowing, she put the letter down unable to finish reading it. Just having her father's name and the bar they met in was enough for her.

* * *

Making her way up the unfamiliar road she looked for the address of the bar, only to find the bar had long been closed. Still not giving up on her search, she asked a few people who happened to be passing by if they knew of the previous owners, or even anyone who frequented there by the name of Margera. Only to be pointed in the direction of an elderly couple who lived not far from the old bar; who's last name was Margera.

"Why are you looking for the Margera family young lady?" the man cocked his head. "Looking for an autograph from their grandson?" he chuckled.

"N-no?" The confusion was clear in her voice.

"Why else would you be headed that way then?" he asked. Looking up to the elderly man she gave a smile and shook her head.

"It's nothing.. Thank you sir." She continued to the address he gave her.

She had really hoped he was joking. _Looking for an autograph?_ She really didn't want to have an awkward situation with anyone from _HIS_ family. Then again, Margera wasn't a last name you heard too often. Looking down at the address given to her, she found the street. Continuing on her way, she found the house, with a few cars parked out front, one that looked pretty familiar.

Feeling her anxiety rise, she took a deep breath, and shook the nerves away. She made her way up the steps to their front porch, feeling confident till she had to knock on the door. Hesitantly she rose her hand, and just as she was about to knock on the door, the door swung open knocking her back. That was when her eyes met who knocked her down, the person she had hoped not to run into, standing right in front of her.

Cocking a brow he asked, "Can I help you?"

And with that she felt the lump hit her throat, and her anxiety run through the roof. Standing she shook her head as she slowly backed away.

"There must be a reason you're here..." he stepped forward, "What do you want? Are you that stalker chick?"

"What?! No!" she yelped astonished he would assume she was a stalker.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here at my grandparents house?" He asked more stern this time.

"I think there's been a mistake honestly..." she sighed. "I've been asking around for the Margera family... Not necessarily yours, and I was directed here. Alright?"

"Well, you'll always be directed here. Besides my brother, and our parents, Pops and Gram are the only ones in this area," he said. "What's the reason you're looking for them? You said you've been asking around, so why?"

"This may sound ridiculous to you... But I'm looking for my father."

"You're father?" He questioned, "And you think they'd know him?" he seemed a little perplexed. "Look if you're here looking for money, you can get on outta here. They don't have it and I'm sure as hell not giving you any, so get out of here before I call the cops."

He turned to head back inside and at her wits end she grabbed onto his arm, tears in her eyes, "Please! I'm not lying."

"Get your hands off me," his voice was hard.

"Bam, who is it?" A woman appeared. "Oh? And who may you be? Are you alright sweetie? Why are you crying?"

"Mom call the cops, this chick is clearly crazy," Bam spat.

"E-excuse me!?" She shouted, "You're the one who won't listen to me!"

"Bam!" the woman slapped his arm. "Sorry about him, are you alright? I'm April," she took Talvi's hands in hers. "Would you like to come in and get some water? Perhaps talk?"

Talvi couldn't find her words and could only nod to April. Being led inside the house, she was sat on the love-seat across from an elderly man and his wife in their chairs, and on the couch Bam sat himself next to a larger man who she assumed was his father.

"Bam what did you do to that poor girl?" the elderly woman called. Bam only crossed his arms and huffed mumbling something under his breath. And as his grandmother began to scold him April returned with a glass of water.

"Here you go sweetie," she smiled sitting herself next to Talvi.

Tal took the glass and took a few sips, allowing herself to relax. April had helped, patting her back in a motherly way. Once Talvi found her voice again and took a deep breath.

"My name is Talvi, Talvi Margera." she began getting looks from everyone around the room, she continued, "I'll be 17 in a week, I was born on January 10th, 1988." she took another deep breath, "This may sound crazy, but, I'm orphaned. I've been an orphan since I was 15, when I lost my grandmother. My mother had passed away when I was only 8. My mother's name is Katherine, and my grandmother's name is Anita. The reason I'm here and telling you all of this, is because I'm looking for my father." she looked up to the elderly couple in front of her,

"My mother before she died, told me about him, Told me his name was Michael Margera."

Everyone's gaze glued to her as they heard that name, clearly surprised.

"In her letter, she talked about the pub she frequented, the one she met him at. I went there, but it's been closed for a few years it seems. I apologize if I've interrupted anything, I just..." she was at a loss for words now.

"Oh sweetie~" April's voice was saddened, "What happened to your mother?" she asked softly.

"My mother..." She hesitated before she quietly murmured, "Committed suicide... I was left with my grandmother and a letter the night she did. My grandmother was heartbroken when she found the suicide note in her luggage she left." she took a breath before continuing, "I didn't find out till I was 12 that my mother had committed suicide."

"Oh you poor thing." April wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"You said your mother's name was Katherine?" the elder male asked.

Talvi looked up to him and nodded. He stood from his chair, and walked up the hall stopping in front of a bunch of hanging framed photos. Grabbing one he looked to it and back at Talvi, observing her a few moments before looking back to the photo and handing it to her, making his way back to his chair.

"I don't want you getting your hopes up, but Michael passed away 3 years ago. I remember him, mentioning that name," he shook his head, "But that was, over a decade ago. From what I can tell, you have his nose, and the signature Margera eyes. But I'd want you to get a DNA test to be sure."

Talvi couldn't help but admire the photo in her hands. This man could be her father, even if he passed away, the fact she knows what he looks like, that alone put her heart at ease. Nodding to what the elderly man said she kept staring at the photo.

"How are we going to do a DNA test Pops?" Bam asked, "If he's dead what are we going to do? Test you or Phil? Vito?"

"Yes, Bam. If I have to I'll do it, but if anything Phil or Vito will be the next to test. This young lady is at her wits end it seems, and if helping her find relatives is a bad thing, I don't know what you want me to do," he looked to his grandson.

Bam sat there unsure on how to reply to that. After the week he just went though he was weary of the girl. He wanted to help but at the same time he didn't trust her. After becoming famous he always ran into more crazy people. He'd dealt with crazy before, but after coming into money and gaining a fandom it just seemed like crazies flocked to him. He didn't get that flashing red sign with her though, and that made him feel more paranoid.

"I'll pay for the DNA tests myself," Talvi finally spoke after a few moments of silence had passed, "I have some extra money to get it done, I don't mind."

"Oh sweetie, no... We'll pay for it." April said.

"No, it's the least I can do." she argued.

"If it comes back that you are my granddaughter, I'll pay for it." Pops said.

Everyone looked to him. Bam especially surprised.

"I know Jess has my great granddaughters, but I wouldn't mind having a granddaughter, one I can hold a decent conversation with." he grinned.

"Then that settles it," April smiled, "Bam, what's that one place you went to, when that woman claimed you were the father of her child... That guy who does the DNA tests?"

"You mean Dico's friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, him! If we collect their hair samples he could do it right?" she asked.

"That and a saliva sample." he shrugged.

Without hesitation April disappeared down the hall, leaving Talvi to continue observing the the photograph in her hands. If this was indeed her father, she could understand why her mom was attracted to him. He was handsome, with a cheeky smile and bright eyes. Soon April returned, allowing Talvi and Pops to swab their mouths, she labeled their respective bags and passed them to Bam who was none to happy.

"So Talvi, tell us a little about yourself." Pops broke the silence. 

Talvi shyly smiled as she placed the photo onto the table in front of her.

"Well, I was born January 10th, I'm half Finnish. My full name Talvi Roosa, means Winter Rose." she began

"You're half Finnish!?" Bam was surprised.

"Yes, my grandparents moved out here when my mother was a child. I don't remember my grandfather all too well since he passed from a heart-attack when I was still a baby. My mother had me when she was 18. And I was raised learning both English and Finnish," she nodded, "I'm still in high school, I have one more year to go before I graduate. I have a love of music, cooking, and painting. I skateboard as a way of getting around, and I enjoy video games, and writing as well. I don't really have many friends. Most times I'm to myself and not wanting to bother others."

Pops only smiled as she explained herself, having watched her movements, as she would use her hands as she spoke, noticing small quirks that reminded him of his son.

"You sound like Michael when he was your age. He could be loud when he wanted to be. Mostly in his small group of friends. And he was into all that technology crap. But he was talented when it came to painting," he nodded before continuing, "If you look over there... He actually painted that."

Looking to her left where he pointed, there was a photo of the sunset on the water. The colors were vibrant, and splashed evenly everywhere. As if you were looking at an actual sunset. Talvi admired the painting, and confirmed herself that's where she must have gotten her talent.

"Next time, I'd like you to bring one of your pieces over, it'd be nice to see your work next to his." he smiled.

Feeling her eyes water over, Tal only nodded a smile on her lips. When she looked back up her eyes caught the clock that was hanging on the wall. Not realizing how much time had actually passed.

"It's getting late, and I need to finish a paper for one of my classes."

"Okay sweetie, and please stop by anytime," Pops stood. "We can sit and talk about Michael."

"Thank you." she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Bam..." April's voice sounded, "Give her a ride home."

"W-what? Why do I-"

"Brandon Cole..." This time his grandmother called at him.

Huffing he said 'Fine' and made his way to the door. April shook her head at him before standing to give Tal a hug herself.

"I promise he's not always like that," she rested her hands on her shoulders, "And even if it comes back... I'll still help you." Talvi couldn't help but smile to her kind gesture.

"Thank you, April." They hugged again and she waved goodbye as she headed for the car.

"Oh wait!" April called from the porch. "What's your number? So I can get a hold of you."

Talvi turned and pulled out her cellphone, trading numbers with April. Once she saved the new contact she got in Bam's hummer.

"So where to?" he asked none too pleased.

She gave him her address and the car pulled off aggressively. It had been an awkward silence for a bit, before he turned on his radio, Negative playing through the stereo. Talvi found herself singing quietly along to the familiar song. After a few moments Bam turned down the radio.

"Talvi... I know I seem like I'm being a dick, and I'm going to be honest, I'll continue to - till this DNA shit comes back. You have to understand, I've had a lot of people stalk me, and even stalk my parents and my grandparents. Though your story is believable enough, the fact you know Michael's name... I still don't trust you." he gave a questioning look.

Nodding to his statement she replied, "I understand that. And I don't blame you for that. But you also have to understand, I don't like this either. I didn't expect to meet you, or possibly find out I'm related to you... You've haunted me since I was in middle school. I was always asked about you, and asked to meet you, as if we actually knew each other," she took a breath, "And now that I could possibly be related to you, how do you think that makes me feel?"

Bam nodded then realized she was how he would call 'dissing' him.

"Wait, you don't want to be related to me? What the fuck..."

"I never said I didn't, but you have to realize everyone who knows me, have put me into your shadow. Assuming we were related and I could get them free shit. If anything if we found out we weren't related, that would save you a lot of trouble if you think about it." she was starting to get annoyed with his attitude.

"Well then we'll find out when this shit comes back... And when it comes back we aren't related, I'll even pay for your name change. Choose a different last name so you don't have the problems of being compared or asked about me." he spat back.

"You're an asshole..." she looked disgusted.

"And damn proud!" he shot back. Still driving he saw the turn to her apartment, and took a sharp turn around the corner.

Talvi glad to see the familiar street contemplated telling him to stop his car. She really wanted to get away from him now. But as she was about to tell him to stop he pulled into the complex and stopped in front of her building. As she was about to get out of the car Bam grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait..." he sighed, "Look... I'm sorry for being a bit of a dick. I shouldn't be taking out my anger on you. I barely know you... I just dealt with a load of shit the last few days and I'm still pretty fucking steamed on it all."

Looking at Bam, seeing the stress on his face, and the bags under his eyes, she could see it. Still upset with how he had been treating her she wasn't sure what to do or say. Finally after what felt like a millennia of silence she pulled her wrist from his grasp and patted his shoulder.

"I don't know what happened, but it's okay," she looked to him, "Just try not taking it out on others, unless they give you a damn good reason," she couldn't help to crack a grin.

Nodding he looked up to her and finally looked her in the eyes.

"I'll be sure to let you know what the results are," he said.

She nodded and pulled her hand back, turning to get out of the car.

"I'll also be sure to come and check on you too," he said out of nowhere.

Surprised by his statement Talvi looked at him, "You don't have to."

"I know... But, in return for being a complete dick to you, I can at least repay you by doing something nice."

Even more surprised she didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth, and from the looks of it he seemed pretty surprised with himself, too. Not sure what else to say Talvi nodded to him.

"Okay, only if you want to, sure, I guess."

Nodding he turned and faced the windshield.

"I'll get your number from Ape, expect a text or call in a few days."  
  
"Alright.."

Shutting the door she walked towards her apartment, she turned watching as his car disappeared into the distance. Unlocking her apartment door she noticed another yellow note. Pulling the note off her mail box, the same yellow notice as the last. Sighing she headed in locking the door behind her, tossing the notice in the trash. Making her way to the couch, she pushed off her report and instead continued her apartment hunting.


	2. 【Chapter II】

**Bam's POV:**

Driving off from the girls apartment, his thoughts danced along the possibility that she was his cousin. She had similar features and quirks like those on his dad's side, and he couldn't deny the similarities to his uncle. He couldn't help to be cautious, especially after the drama he went through the last week with his ex, he couldn't help his paranoia. He could see that she was indeed sincere, but wanted to be extra cautious. After dropping off the bags to his friend, he also asked him to look up her background, find out if maybe she was lying about her name. Feeling like a dumb-ass, he knew he could've asked for her birth certificate but he wasn't really in the right mind to do that.

Since that day, he had been sitting at home mostly, between keeping to himself and figuring out what was next for Viva La Bam. Besides dealing with his friends antics and the calls from his lawyers, his thoughts always strayed back to Talvi. He didn't tell any of them what had happened that day. He wasn't sure if he should or not, especially if it came back her claims were a fluke. That's when his phone went off.

Dougie: Hey Bam! Just wanted to let you know I sent you the email with her documents just a few minuets ago. The DNA test should be back to me in a day or two.

Looking at the message, Bam stood from his seat and headed for his editing room. Locking the door; he took a seat texting Dougie his thanks and opened up his email. All her documents were just a click away, and the sinking feeling he had in the pit of his stomach began to overtake him. Staring at his screen unsure what to do. He wanted to make sure she was telling the truth, he also wanted to make sure she wasn't one of his crazed stalkers. But something told him he could trust her.

Taking a deep breath he clicked on the files. Scrolling the screen, he saw her birth certificate. Her full name, date of birth, blood type, her mother, no father.

"Moilanen..." he whispered to himself. He had heard that last name before, but he couldn't remember where. Shaking it off, he continued to scroll down the pages.

He read on her mother, how they had found her body in the Brandywine, and the newspaper clipping on her grandmother's death only a few years later. Bam couldn't imagine what she had went through, being alone since she was 15, living in an apartment. He wondered how she'd paid that off, and as he kept reading, he found she worked two jobs that weren't specified. Farther down he found out her grandmother had a lot of money, which she inherited, and even though she was well off, she still continued to find a job and pay off her apartment.

Bam felt like a royal asshole at this point. She wasn't lying and seeing she was all alone now, he tried to imagine what that felt like. Shaking himself out of it, he closed the windows, unable to read anymore. Looking at his phone, he hoped Dougie could work some magic and push the analysis completion faster.

His thoughts trailed back to his interactions with her, remembering what he said. He wished he could take all those words back. He knew he could be an asshole, and a Grade A one at that. But after confirming her story, he couldn't just allow someone to live like that; he wouldn't forgive himself if he did. Grabbing his phone he pulled up and looked at her number, debating whether or not to give her a call.

**Talvi's POV:**

Sitting in the last class of the day, she just wanted the bell to ring. Sitting there with her earphones in, listening to music she ignored the others around her. What she didn't expect was an unknown number calling, causing her phone to stop her music, almost scaring her shitless. Looking at the clock once more she saw she still had a few minuets. Ignoring the caller she sent it to voicemail, if it was important she'd call'em back. But the number called again, and she sent it to voicemail. Not wanting to get in trouble with her English teacher she kept ignoring the call. Finally when the bell rang, her phone went off again, this time answering.

"Hello?" she asked a little more then annoyed.

"Why did you keep sending me to fucking voicemail?" Bam's voice rang stopping her in her tracks.

Pulling the phone away to look at the number again, she was a bit perplexed.

"How did you get my number?" she asked walking out of class.

"Ape, who else?" he asked, making her cock a brow.

"Well what do you want? I was in the middle of class which is why I kept sending you to voicemail. You know I am still in high school right? And the day just ended."

"Oh shit, it's Thursday isn't it?" he questioned, "Keep in mind I dropped out of high school in like, 9th grade. So I don't really pay attention to that shit."

"I noticed." she said as she stopped at her locker. "But you still didn't answer my question"

"I'm calling to check up on you. Is that so bad?" he asked again making her stop in her tracks.

 _"Why is he being nice to me all of a sudden..."_ She wondered to herself, "O-oh... Well I'm okay for the most part. Just been going to school and working."

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"I do part time at a cafe and Fairman's Skateshop- Why do you want to know?" She was still confused.

"I'm just curious... Jeeze..." he huffed. After a moment of silence he continued, "Do you need a ride?"

Closing her locker she sighed, "No, now if you don't mind I need to go."

"Tell me when you get home!" he called.

"Fine! Mom!" she hung up the phone. Shaking her head she started for the front doors.

"Oh-ho! Who was that you were talking to?" the familiar voice rang from behind her.

Turning Tal was greeted by her friend Kim.

"Hmm? Talking to who?" she asked.

"You were on your phone not like 10 seconds ago, talking sarcastically to someone," she cocked a brow, "Got a new boyfriend you're not telling me about?" she elbowed Tal's side.

"Pfftt hell no. And it was a co-worker being a douche, asked if I could pick up some drinks before heading to work." she lied.

"Oh yeah, you work at that skate shop tonight," she nodded, "Is that cutie working tonight?"

Shaking her head, "No, he's been on vacation the last week." Tal knew Kim liked Steven.

"Awe, still?" she pouted, "If he was working I was gonna stop in but, awe well." she sighed.

"Fuck you too." Talvi chuckled.

* * *

Making her way up the chilled street, she made it to Fairman's and upon entering, it luckily wasn't too overly packed. That was something she enjoyed about working there.

"Hey Tal, you're here a little early." Greg looked at the clock.

"I'm always early." she couldn't help but smile to him.

"A great worker is what you are." he pointed and smiled in return.

"So what's the agenda for tonight?" she asked as she put her things in the back.

"Nothing much really, got some new shirts that need to be hung up, and some shoes need to be switched on the displays." he leaned against the door pane.

"Ahh, alright, I can get those done," she looked up to him, "Where are the boxes?"

"I'll pull'em out in a few, I need to take my 10. Mind watching the counter?"

"Not at all." she smiled and headed for the front.

* * *

The night was pretty uneventful, some regulars and new faces but nothing too overwhelming. Knocking out the new items, and replacing the old, vacuuming and locking up were the last things they needed to do.

"Hey, you want a ride home? It's pretty late." Greg noted.

Talvi smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks but, no thanks," she put on her jacket, "I wanted to walk, clear my head a bit."

"Oh, alright, but know if you change your mind don't hesitate to get me."

"I know, thanks Gregor~" she smiled again.

"No problem at all hon." he grinned and went back to the front.

Grabbing her bag, she double checked her pockets, making sure she had her school ID and keys she followed Greg out the door.

"When's the next time I'll see you?" she asked.

"Hmm, when Steven get's back I'll be taking my vacation. So probably in a few weeks."

"Ahh, yeah..." she nodded, "Where are you going again?"

"I'm headed to California to see my Gran. She's been sick." he sighed.

"Awe~" Tal frowned, "Well I hope she gets better. Be sure to take good care of her!"

Smiling he looked to her, "I will, no worries~ You be safe getting home." Talvi nodded a small grin on her lips.

"Talvi!" a familiar voice rang.

Talvi clearly surprised blinked a few times before looking around. Both Tal and Greg looked around till they noticed who was across the street. Greg's eyes widened, as did her own. She didn't expect him to show up at her job. He walked over into the light of the shop, presenting himself to both of them.

"Just get out of work?" Bam asked, "I'll give you a ride home."

"Wait... You two know each other?" Greg was surprised.

"Hey, Greg!" Bam smiled, "And yeah we do."

Talvi wished she could bury herself into a hole. She had wished he hadn't showed up. Especially right now. As much as she hated to admit it, she had a bit of a crush on Greg. He was a Sophomore in College, decent and a gentleman. Was attractive, at least he was to her, he had shaggy black hair, was tall, not to skinny. And they shared the same interests.

"Dang, did you find out if you're related? She shares your last name!" he chuckled. "I always make jokes to her about it."

"Actually..." she finally spoke herself, "That's how we know each other." she got quiet.

"Oh?" Greg seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, we kind of met by chance, and since she grew up around here it only made sense to get a DNA test. We're still waiting on the results," Bam admitted. Talvi was mentally face-palming herself, wishing she had stayed quiet.

"Whoa, really?" Greg seemed excited, "That must be awesome and nerve racking at the same time," he looked to her, "Man, you're relatives must love you Bam." he chuckled.

Bam shook his head, and tapped Greg on the shoulder.

"Man, half of Ape's side of the family can't even stand me." he laughed. "Aside for her brother Matt."

"Well since you two are catching up, I think I'll head home now. Have a good night you two!" Tal thought she had her way out.

"Ah-ah-ah, where do you think you're going, missy... You're not walking home this late," Bam caught her by the arm, "I'll give you a ride."

"Seriously it's okay." Tal argued.

"No it's not," Bam continued, "I'll give you a ride home, and that's final."

"Okay, Mom!" she retorted sarcastically.

Greg couldn't help but chuckle at the two, seeing how similar they were. He even noticed some similarities in their features.

"I have to say, though you don't know yet, it does seem like you two are a lot alike," he spoke, causing Bam and Talvi to look at him, "It's kind of amusing." he couldn't help but smile. "Anyways, I'll leave you two, I need to head home for real."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few weeks!" Talvi called finally getting her arm out of Bam's hand.

"Yeah! You stay safe Tal!" he called, "And good seeing you again Bam!"

"You too!" he called back, then looked back at Talvi, "Let's get going."

Sighing, she knew she wasn't going to win this fight. Dragging her feet, she followed Bam across the street to his Hummer. Settling herself in the passengers seat, Bam started the vehicle and drove off.

"Is there a reason you're picking me up from work?" she felt annoyed by the situation.

"I said I was going to be nicer to you, and check on you," he began, "I just thought it wouldn't hurt to try and get to know you."

Genuinely surprised by his statement, Talvi wasn't sure what to say. That's when she realized something.

"Question... How did you know I was working at Fairman's tonight?" she looked to him, "I did mention I also worked at a cafe, and there are about 12 in the area."

"Promise you won't be mad?" he chuckled a little, causing her to cock a brow.

"Depends..." she glared.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye briefly before adverting his eyes back to the road.

"I called Fairman and asked about you. I asked what your schedule was and he said you were working tonight."

"And what if he said I wasn't? Were you going to call all the Cafe's?"

"Nope, Fairman told me the exact one you worked at." he looked at her with a humorous expression.

"Fuck me..." Talvi let her head fall back onto the seat. "Are you trying to stalk me?"

Bam looked at her a little offended, "No, like I said... I decided to try and get to know you. And with the possibility you're my cousin, better to start now then later, right?"

Not sure how to argue him there, Talvi sat quietly thinking on what she could say. He had a point, there was a 50% chance they were related, and if they indeed were, there was years of catching up to do. That's when her thoughts went back to her possible father. She wondered how her mom would've felt if she were still here, hearing about his passing. Or his feeling about her mother's. She wondered if, he knew or heard about it, they really loved each other, or if it was just a one night fling. Besides what her mother wrote, she never really knew.

Letting her mind wonder too much on the subject she started to feel depressed.

"Tal! Hey, you alright?" Bam's voice brought her from her thoughts.

Nodding her head to him, "Yeah I'm fine, was just... Lost in thought."

After a moment he asked, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Nodding to her and letting the silence fall over them, he kept driving. Seeing the street he needed to take he made the turn, this time more smoothly then the last time he had. Parking the Hummer, he started to get out of the car as well.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he followed her.

"I'm coming in." he said matter-o-factly.

"I didn't invite you..." she glared at him.

"I'm kinda hoping you will."

Feeling defeated, she waved her hand to to follow. Arriving to her door, she was so out of it she completely ignored her mailbox as she unlocked the door and entered her home.


	3. 【Chapter III】

**Bam's POV:**

He was surprised that she gave in, especially with her fighting against his help. Though he couldn’t blame her since he had been rude towards her the moment they met. He continued to follow her inside, his eyes immediately noticing the florescent yellow slip on her mailbox with the big words _“EVICTION NOTICE.”_ He quickly grabbed it slipping it into his pocket before he shut the door behind him. As he made it upstairs he looked around the small apartment. The living room filled with only a couch and a chair, coffee table, small entertainment center and a box TV. He noticed the fluffy long haired cat napping on the chair as he continued to observe her home.

Her house was fairy clean and organized, minus little things out of place here and there. Realizing he was alone he turned noticing a faint light that shined into the hall. Guessing she went to her bedroom he made his way down the hall,finding her sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes immediately looking around the ceiling and walls, covered in posters and magazine clippings.

"Holy shit, I think you have more then me!" he exclaimed noticing a couple, "I can't even find half of these, where did you get them?" He observed the classic looking Hanoi Rocks poster on the ceiling, his eyes adverting to the HIM and 69 Eyes posters scattered about.

"Some were my mothers actually." She looked around the room. "So what do you wanna know? You said you wanted to get to know me."

Taking a seat in her desk chair he shrugged, "Honestly I don't know. Anything you haven't told me already." That was when a question came to mind, "How did you get this apartment by yourself? You've been by yourself since you were 15, but generally you can't rent places unless you emancipated at 16."

Tal took a breath before answering, "Well my friend Kimmy, her mother helped me," she began. "The night my grandmother passed... It was as if, she knew. She told me to call 911, then Kimmy's mom. She told me where everything I needed was, and then off to the hospital we went. We sat in the waiting room until my grandmother requested us. She asked Mrs. Neff to look out for me," she grinned saying that. "She is like a mother to me. And she kept that promise. Shortly after saying a few more words to us, she kissed my hand, and went to sleep."

Bam watched as she looked up taking a deep breath, the tears still showing in her eyes that she refused to allow to escape.

“I-I know I have Kimmy and her mom, but… I still felt alone ya know?” Her voice cracked. “We talked it out and after we sold the house, I told her I wanted to live by myself. Kimmy fought of course,” she chuckled. “But I needed that time...”

  
  


He sat with her—just listening, talking and getting to know one another. He even talked to her about things the public didn't know about. Leaving out the details about Jenn, he didn't want to talk about her unless he had to. It was around midnight he decided it was good to leave, knowing she had school the next day.

Sitting in the hummer, he remembered that little slip he snatched from her mailbox, pulling it out he looked at it, her third one that week. He couldn’t help to wonder why she was being evicted. Was she behind on rent? Did ownership of the complex change hands? So many more questions coming to mind and zero answers. Crumpling the paper he tossed it aside, and looked up to her windows a brief moment, the light no longer on, he assumed she’d gone to bed.

That was when his mind trailed—he realized how similar they were. He saw his uncle more and more in her, and they shared a lot of the same interests. As much as it scared him, he had hoped the test would come back positive, and even if it didn’t, he remembered what his mother said. Though he would never admit it, he always wanted a little sister and she was close to one then any. As he was pulling out, he pulled out his phone, just about to dial his friend Glomb when his phone went off. Smiling at the name he answered.

"Zilla fucking Zalo! What's up?"

"Uhmm, well sitting in JFK waiting for our connection flight."

"Ah, shit, what time should I expect you?" He asked.

"Well, if they call our plane in about 20 minuets or so, probably 1:30-2AM possibly."

Nodding, "Alright, just text me before you get on the plane, I'll be there to get you guys."

"Alright Bam-Bam. You sure it's cool we stay at your place?" he asked again.

"Of course! I have the room, and better than paying for a hotel." he chuckled.

"Alright, alright... I'll text you soon then." he chuckled in return.

"Good, talk to you soon." and with that the call disconnected.

Looking at the road he instinctively dialed Glombs number.

"Yo! Bam, sup?"

"Glomb I got a question for you." Bam started.

"Alright man, shoot!"

**Talvi's POV:**

Sitting in her living room, she finished up the report on WWII for her history class, kicking herself for forgetting about it the night before. Looking at the clock she saw she still had some time to spare, leaning her head back her thoughts trailing to the events of the previous night, groaning she fell to the floor. She felt embarrassed that she opened up to Bam, telling him things she never even told Kim. And thinking more, she found herself even more surprised how he opened up himself, even about things the public's eye never knew. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she got up and collected her things,patting Kuro on the head before leaving.

Walking up to the school she sighed wishing the day was ending rather starting. Entering the building she headed to her locker to switch out her books and folders.

"Ta-al~" the familiar voice singed. "My mom was wondering what you were doing this weekend.

Turning to her best friend she grinned, "Not sure yet. I work at Fairman's tomorrow. That's about it."

"What about after?" she cocked a brow.

"Depends, I go in at 10 tomorrow, and I might be there till closing."

"What the fuuucckkk." Kim stomped about.

"Why?" She chuckled.

"Well, she was going to ask if you wanted to get some hours, and even stay the night." she nudged.

"I could probably come over after work. Fairman gave me some extra hours this weekend since he wasn't able to give me barely any hours last week," she looked to her. "I told him I didn't mind it."

"You know mom misses you," she said glumly. "Hell, I miss you.”

"I know, and I'm sorry I've not visited in sometime." She turned to her best friend tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I'll be sure to visit soon."

"You better, mom wants to talk about that complex your at," she gave a look. "They called her again."

Nodding Talvi sighed. She had hoped it wouldn't have gotten back to her, she wanted to try and handle it herself. She was almost 17 now, and she was looking for a new place.

"Soon, Kim. For now let's just worry about class."

  
  


The day dragged on to her dismay, and it was her third to last class that she was sitting in. She continued to mind her business, writing her notes as best she could among the idle chatter of some students around her. Kim sat next to her staying quiet herself, just jotting down the notes on the board. That was till she felt her phone vibrate. Looking over to Kim to be sure it wasn't her, she finished the sentence she was writing and carefully checked her phone.

Bam: Yo, what time do you get out of school?

Looking at the time it was only noon.

Talvi: At like 2:30, why?

Returning to her notes she continued to jot them down till she felt her phone again.

Bam: What class are you in right now?

Talvi: History. I still have two more classes.

Bam: Alright, I'll see you soon.

Cocking a brow she put her phone away and finished with her notes. Sitting back she looked at the clock again. Another 25 minuets. Internally groaning she just sat there, doodling on her paper.

It wasn't 10 minuets later, everyone's attention went to the windows. Talvi didn't pay it much mind till she noticed the vehicle that drove up, parking right outside the window. A Hummer.At first she didn’t think much of it and went back to doodling. That was till she heard her name.

"Ohhhhhh Tal-vi!" the voice rang. Her eyes widened.

 _"That fucker wouldn't…"_ Slowly she looked out the window, low and behold, Bam stood there.

Her eyes went wide as she felt everyone's eyes on her, she felt herself slide down in her seat.

"Tal-vi!" his voice rang again.

Feeling irritated she wrote on a piece of paper in big letters 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!' standing up she pressed it against the window next to her desk. Getting a laugh out of him he shook his head.

"What else? I'm picking you up from that hell hole! Come on out I got a surprise for you!" he called.

"Talvi Margera sit back down now!" the teacher yelled.

"If you don't come out, we'll have to come in!" Bam called again.

Huffing she sat back in her seat. Now the whole class whispering and chattering, looking at her. She shut her eyes wishing she was in a hole.

"Talvi..." Kim's voice broke through making her look to her friend. "Is that, who I think it is?"

She turned away sighing, really not wanting to have this conversation right now. Peeking from the corner of her eye, she saw the hummer sitting there, Bam nowhere in sight. That was till they heard a commotion in the hall.

"Ahh God dammit Bam!" A male voice rang.

"You should've run faster ya ass!" Bam chanted. Then a face zipped in looking about the class, eyes landing on Tal then back out he went.

"I found her!" chanted the guy. Bam ran in his eyes immediately landing on her.

"Good job Dico!" He made his way to her, "Come'on we're headed out!"

"Excuse me! This is a classroom, she is going nowhere with you!" the teacher chanted.

"Actually she is." Bam turned a smirk on his face as he picked her up from her chair

"Yo! Put me the fuck down!" She yelled.

"Language!" the teacher yelled, then the phone rang. "Hello?" she tried to ask in her most un-annoyed voice. "Yes... She's here, o-oh... She is? O-ohkay then." she blinked.

"Dunn come grab her stuff!" Bam called.

"You're free to go Ms. Margera, now get these Hooligans out of my classroom." Mrs. Smith was more then ticked off.

"WILL DO!" Bam saluted and headed out into the hall. Talvi kicking and punching at him telling him to let her down.

"Thanks Willa Walo." Bam said as they made it half way up the hall, Dunn, Dico, and Rake behind them.

"Ahh, no problem." the deep accented voice chuckled, making Talvi freeze. Bam chuckled as he put her down.

"I told you I had a surprise," he smiled, turning her around. "This is only part of it too." he winked to her.

"Ahh, Talvi, nice to finally meet you. Bam was telling me about you." He put his hand out smiling to her.

"Uhhh, uhmm... Hi?" she questioned taking his hand shaking it. She looked at Bam confused "Wait, what do you mean it's only part of it?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now let's get outta here, we're headed to your apartment next."

"MY APARTMENT!?"

After getting over the initial shock, Talvi sat in the backseat. Bam had just finished explaining how he saw the eviction notice, and how he talked to the apartment owner. And after the arguing of whether or not she was moving in, Talvi lost the battle. She also noticed that he seemed a little more chipper then he had been the last few times she saw him. She wondered what gave him the change of heart, minus his declaration he’d be nicer to her. That was when it dawned on her, and as she was about to ask about the DNA test, she was stopped in her tracks again when he parked in front of her building.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I had Glomb and a few of his buddies sent over." Bam pointed to the truck he parked next to.

"Bam... Again I really appreciate this..."

"Nope, it's final. You're moving in with me. We're not having this argument again," he cut the ignition and got out of the car, the rest of the crew following suit.

Talvi was the last to exit the vehicle, still perplexed and taking in everything that was going on, she felt extremely overwhelmed. Running her hands through her hair she took a deep breath before heading to her apartment.

"Jesus, took ya long enough." Glomb complained. "Dude, the furniture isn't worth it man, just tell her to pack her clothes and get her new shit."

"So what are you going to do with the furniture then? You can't just leave it." Bam said.

"We'll haul that to the dump. No problem."

As they spoke Talvi took notice to the front door, wide open and immediately her anxiety shot through the roof.

"Has the door been open since you got here?" Talvi joined the conversation.

"Yeah we had the owner open it so we could start bringing shit out. If you're worried about your cat, it's alright, the thing ran into your bedroom."

Sighing in relief she nodded and headed inside.

"Ville, Dunn go with her in case she needs help with anything." Bam said.

Walking in with Ville and Dunn behind her, she felt a bit... Awkward. Walking over to the TV where her system, games and movies were she started grabbing them and setting them on the table. Dunn grabbed a box and went over to help her.

"Here, you want all of these right?" he asked. She could only nod as she stood up, sniffing as she headed for her room. Ville and Dunn looked to one another, a quiet agreement and Ville nodded following.

"Kuro~" Tal called. "It's okay baby, come on out."

Ville stood watching as Talvi sat on the floor, her hands gently scratching at the carpet. And emergerd from under her bed, a full long haired black cat. She patted it's head, the cat purring happily. Turning she looked to Ville.

"Could you go into the closet right there in the hall, and grab the cat carrier?"

"Sure," he said quietly, turning to retrieve it.

"We're moving into our new home," she spoke softly, getting a quiet meow from her furry friend. "Yeah, so soon." she picked him up and walked out to meet Ville half way.

"You're not allergic to cats are you?" She asked.

"I'm allergic to most animal's really, but I took my meds so I should be okay," he chuckled.

Nodding, she opened the door on the carrier and carefully put him in.

"It's okay Kuro, it's only for a little while." she cooed at the crying cat. Shutting the door she took he carrier.

"Hey, I'll take that for ya, you go pack what you need." Dunn smiled. She only nodded in return headed back for her room.

"So is there anything else you need help with?" Ville asked.

"Uhmm, I can get my clothes, mostly just my pillows and comforter, and getting my posters down which can be done last." she said.

Ville nodded and began on folding the blankets and stacking the pillows. Seeing she was just throwing clothes into a suitcase he sat waiting, just casually chatting with her.

"So Bam tells me you're half Finnish." he observed her.

"Hmm, my mother was from Finland," she said as she finished zipping her bag up. "After she passed away I was with my grandma up until a few years ago."

  
  


“I heard… I’m so sorry for your loss.” his voice was soft.

“T-thank you...” she turned to him.

Looking to one another, it was the first time she had really looked him in the eyes. Ville obviously not knowing what to say after that, just continued to look to her, causing her to feel the butterflies begin to flutter in the pit of her belly. Neither of them heard Bam till he appeared.

“You done getting your stuff?” he asked, Talvi and Ville’s gazes quickly turning to him.

“Uhm, if you wouldn’t mind helping with the posters, everything else we can just put in boxes.”

It didn’t take long to get everything taken down. In the process Talvi threw more away as they went and once the walls were bare, they carried everything down to be loaded into the car.

The ride to Bam’s wasn’t quiet, mostly Dico hyping and singing in different voices, till Dunn started yelling trying to get him to shut up. It wasn’t till Bam shouted over them when they stopped and when everyone took notice where they were.

"Welcome to Case de Margera!" Dico chanted.

"That's Castle Margera to you!" Bam smacked Dico across the face.

As Bam parked the Hummer everyone immediately piled out, save for Ville and Talvi who were tucked in the backseat. As Talvi got out, she looked up to the house, then she let her eyes scan the grounds. The vast backyard, the skate-ramps in the woods. She had only seen it in the show whenever Kim had it on, and yet here she was.

"Talvi come on in!" Bam called catching her attention.

Nodding she grabbed the cat carrier and headed for the door. As she entered the house, she couldn’t help but to feel in awe.It was the type of style she wanted in a home; Gothic Medieval with a bit of Modern. Looking into the living room she saw the fireplace with the portrait of HIM hanging above and everyone standing around idly chatting. She noticed Bam was nowhere in sight, making her feel fairly awkward.

"Oh hey~ Are you Talvi?"

Turning around she was face to face with Gas.

"Yes." she spoke softly.

"Nice to finally meet you." He smiled giving her a hug. "Bam was telling us about you when he picked us up last night."

Confused she gave him a hug in return, "He did? Wait, us?" she questioned.

"Yeah, the whole band is here," he smiled. "You'll meet the rest of them soon."

Talvi internally fan-girl'd, one of her dreams was to meet her favorite band. And hearing that, she wondered if Bam had somehow planned it. She never questioned it when Ville was with him to pick her up, which made her wonder even more what they were doing in the states in the first place. And just when she was about to ask, the rest of the guys noticed Tal and Gas chatting and all of them ran over to talk with her.

She found herself ushered over to the couch, cat carrier still in hand. After making sure it was okay to let him out, to explore, she soon found herself engulfed in conversation, everyone trying to include her and make her feel welcome. What she didn't expect was Ryan's arm resting over her shoulder, seemingly calming her nerves when she felt nervous. She was thankful for it, especially having felt so awkward with all the attention. During their conversations her anxieties and depression seemingly faded.


End file.
